Just Irresistable
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: Narcissa hates him. That's why she gave him the love potion. Fluff! Written for the August Drabble contest at The Hideaway.


"It's the perfect revenge; you simply can't go wrong, Cissy!" Clareta Crabbe declared brightly.

"I don't know," Narcissa Black regarded the vial in her hands uncertainly. "I don't see how it will help."

"_Obviously _he wants your attention, or he wouldn't have been such a prat by calling you out in front of the whole House. Slip him the love potion though, and he'll make a fool of _himself! _All you'll have to do is laugh!"

"Isn't it a bit illegal?"

Her friend shook her head. "It's not that strong and the effects won't last long anyway."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy greeted Narcissa with a smirk as he slid into the seat beside her. "Dream about me last night?"

"No," she replied curtly, fingers curling around the glass in her lap that contained the potion. Lucius leaned across the table for the toast, and she took the opportunity to empty it into his pumpkin juice. Immediately, she turned to innocently engage her other neighbor in conversation. She heard the shuffle of a goblet but didn't dare turn, lest her expression give everything away.

"See you in Potions, Black," she heard Malfoy say, and turned to nod, reaching out to take a sip of her own pumpkin juice.

"Bye, Malfoy," she replied sweetly. He had a curious expression on his face, and he watched her carefully as she drank.

_It must be working. _This particular love potion would cause the drinker to become infatuated with the first member of the opposite gender that he or she saw, and Narcissa couldn't resist a triumphant smile as he stalked from the Great Hall. Its effects would only appear while he was in her presence, so she was sure to witness the entire show.

She could hardly wait for the chance to reject and humiliate him in front of the whole Potions class.

* * *

Narcissa kept her eyes carefully on the pages of her textbook as she sat in the dungeon, waiting for the rest of the Slytherins to arrive. She could scarcely contain her excitement, and when a body dropped into the seat beside her, she whispered, assuming it was her usual partner, "Clareta, I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what, Black?" The deep male voice certainly did not belong to her friend, and she looked up with a gasp to see Malfoy smiling in a way that suggested he'd done something she wouldn't like. "To see me?"

"I-" The words 'hate you' hung temptingly on her tongue, but she found herself suddenly distracted by how handsome Lucius looked today. His pale blond hair was brushed back carelessly, and his stormy grey eyes shone. Her lips parted in surprise as her gaze fell to his mouth, turned up into a smirk and oh-so-delicious-looking.

"I...I hate-" Somehow, the words just wouldn't form.

"Hate what?" he asked mockingly, but she didn't care. She was still captivated by his lips, and leaned forward. He smelled more amazing than any scent she'd ever encountered in her seventeen years.

"I..." She was much too close to him now, but he wasn't moving back as she rose from her stool to inhale deeply, bending over so they almost touched. Somewhere in the background Clareta was demanding to know what was going on, but Narcissa ignored her.

"Why don't you just kiss me like you want to, Black?" he suggested quietly. His voice seemed to have deepened, and his eyes were dark and intense. This thought was very attractive at the moment, but she forced herself to pause.

"You," she finished at last. "Hate."

"I switched our goblets this morning. For at least an hour still, you don't hate me. You love me."

_That's good enough reason for me, _she thought, and then gave up on coherent thinking for quite a while once their lips met.

She did not think when Lucius pulled her to her feet and out of the classroom lest Slughorn give them detention.

She did not think when he led her to a broom-closet and locked it behind them.

She did not think when he took off her robes, but she certainly _felt._

She did not think while she eagerly took off his, too.

However, there was little she could do _but _think when he told her, hours later, that the potion had worn off the moment their lips had met.

* * *

(A/N: I had to sut out 195 words for the contest entry, but this is the original version. Ahh, fluff :)


End file.
